La legenda de Rondel
by Laponarta
Summary: 100 años han pasado desde que la calamidad se apodero del castillo de Hyrule y de las bestias divinas. Ahora mismo, en las profundidades del bosque de los koroks, hay alguien irrumpiendo el sueño de la espada maestra; sin embargo, ese no es el campeon de Hyrule, sino un chico de una villa cercana llamado Rondel, quien buscara hacerse con el poder de la espada maestra a toda costa.
1. Chapter 1

Uno.

Dos..

―¡Suficiente!―

―Habrias perdido la vida si no hubieras soltado la espada…. De nuevo.―

―Ya han sido muchas las veces que te he repetido estas mismas palabras; ¿Cuando vas a comprender que **solo el elegido puede empuñar la espada y sellar el mal que acecha a hyrule?** ―


	2. Chapter 2

Independientemente de si habían pasado 100 años desde que Ganon se apoderó del castillo y el héroe había caído en su indefinido sueño, hacia una gran mañana en el bosque de los Korok. La luz alumbraba todo lo que la abundante arbolada y las raíces del Gran Árbol Deku no alcanzaban a cubrir, el aire estaba fresco y el bosque había adoptado un verde tan natural, que daba la impresión de que la misma diosa Hylia se había pasado por el lugar y lo había bendecido. Hacía un clima perfecto para los pequeños y nada exigentes koroks. El día había transcurrido de acuerdo con la agenda de los pequeños y simples koroks, nada faltaba por hacerse suceder, incluso la visita del joven Rondel al bosque, que suponía una grata sorpresa para los pequeños y curiosos koroks, pues el joven Rondel llegaba a diario al bosque con el mismo objetivo, y se iba por la misma razón, dejando a los pequeños y traviesos koroks dudosos de si volvería al día siguiente.

Usualmente, el itinerario por el que se regían las visitas de este chico era el mismo:

En la mañana llegaba a las profundidades del bosque de los Korok

En cuanto llegaba se almorzaba el pescado frito que se preparaba dentro del Gran Árbol Deku, en donde se hallaban las tiendas de los pequeños y emprendedores koroks; y en caso de no traer consigo nada de comer, se conseguía unas manzanas ya fuera de los pequeños empresarios, o de los arboles del bosque.

Rondel era conocido por los pequeños habitantes del bosque por muchas cosas, entre ellas por ser muy servicial; ya que siempre que estos amiguitos necesitaban una mano grande, Rondel ofrecía la suya antes que seguir con sus planes.

Para el medio día, comenzaba a realizar los mismos arduos ejercicios a los que se sometía a diario, por los que terminaba, para la tarde, con las venas hinchadas y con la cabeza ahogada en el sudor que servía para enfriar su cuerpo que se hallaba como si hubiera visitado La Montaña de la muerte en la región de Eldin.

Finalmente; antes del anochecer, se disponía a tratar de sacar la espada de la piedra sobre la que yacía reposando, esperando a ser empuñada en contra de Ganon y sus subordinados. Solo para terminar soltándola fracasado en su objetivo, seguido del mismo sermón que el Gran Árbol Deku le daba y que nunca fallaba en darle (a menos que el mismo no se hubiera presentado en el bosque, cosa que no solía pasar muy seguido).

Hablando un poco más acerca de este joven Rondel, resalta a gran vista para todos que es un joven muy fornido de tez bronceada y estatura que, en conjunto, equivaldría a apilar uno pequeños no tan pequeños koroks. Por estas fechas no suele dejarse crecer demasiado el cabello (color marrón rojizo, por cierto) debido a las altas temperaturas a las que se empuja físicamente y las que pueden llegar a azotar el bosque de cuando en cuando. En cuanto a su vestimenta, durante sus primeras visitas solía venirse en solo ropas ligeras, como si lo único que considerara al viajar hasta acá fuera el entrenarse para adquirir la fuerza que el consideraba único requerimiento para despertar a la espada de su reposo indeterminado. Al poco tiempo después los pequeños y observadores koroks empezaron a notar que venía con ropas bordadas por placas metálicas, como si tratara de replicar una armadura para combatir las amenazas menores que habitan en Hyrule, reflexionaba el Gran Árbol Deku, y con las que no solo arribaba, sino que también entrenaba, agregándose un desafío extra como se decía así mismo.

Dejando de lado el aspecto que no solo los pequeños y no―prejuiciosos koroks podían apreciar a simple vista, la vida(o al menos el transcurso de esta) del joven Rondel escapaba del conocimiento de los diminutos habitantes del bosque y hasta del no tan diminuto guardián del propio bosque, lo único que el viento producto de murmullos pasados hacía llegar a cada hoja del bosque era lo que más resaltaba del joven: su aspecto físico y su itinerario(que a fin de cuentas es también lo único que logra resaltar).

Volvamos al presente. Han pasado ya 100 años desde aquel fatídico acontecimiento, y como se mencionó, en el bosque de los koroks todo giraba sobre ruedas a los ojos de los pequeños y cómodos koroks.

Pero para el joven Rondel, más que girar como ruedas, sentía como si la rueda siguiera descarrilándose de la carreta, pues, una vez más, fracasó en su objetivo.

― ¡No veo que el elegido haya vuelto de su prolongado sueño, y en lo que a mi y a todos los ancianos de mi aldea concierne, Ganon parece estar finalmente moviéndose para escapar de esa fuerza misteriosa que lo ha retenido en el castillo durante estos 100 años! ― Exclamó Rondel comunicando su frustración al Gran Árbol Deku.

Cansado de la terquedad de Rondel, el Gran Árbol Deku decidió no responder su berrinche y en su lugar se limitó a revisar una vez más el castillo de Hyrule; a pesar de su berrinche Rondel estaba en lo cierto, Ganon de hecho había incrementado su actividad dentro del castillo, se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a destruirse la barrera de la princesa Zelda que retiene a la calamidad dentro de los dominios del castillo y así dejando a Ganon en libertad para cumplir con su primitivo objetivo de destruir todo aquello que se encuentre en su camino.

Pero para no verse grosero, el Gran Árbol Deku decidió responder al desesperado Rondel:

―El elegido volverá y nos salvará a todos, deja ya tu misión que nos causa a todos los habitantes de este bosque confusión y vuelve a tu aldea a hacer lo que sea qué haces cuando no estás escalando mis raíces ni golpeando rocas―

― ¡No lo entiendes! ― Gritó Rondel con las venas de la frente saltadas y con la boca seca del estrés y la frustración

― ¡Claro que no lo entiendo! ¡Nadie en este bosque lo entiende! ¡Vienes a diario a convertir este pacifico bosque en tu gimnasio personal y a profanar el sueño de la espada, solo para terminar soltándola 2 segundos después! ― Le respondió el Gran Árbol Deku, harto ya de su imprudencia sin justificación.

―Te lo repetiré una vez más, la espada supone un reto para cualquiera que trate de removerla, para despertarla necesitas hacer uso de la verdadera fuerza de la cual careces― Dijo finalmente el Gran Árbol Deku una vez se tranquilizó y con el objetivo de hacer desistir a Rondel en su misión sin frutos de éxito para tratar de devolverle la paz al bosque de los koroks.

Al oír esas palabras, que Rondel pensó jamás consideraría verdad, huyó lejos del lecho de la espada (cuidando no alejarse mucho al bosque perdido) con lágrimas en los ojos y la cara roja de la frustración que sentía al pensar que no podría cumplir su misión de empuñar la espada en contra de la calamidad para sellarla y así poder vengarse.


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez se fue Rondel a seguir su berrinche, un grupo de pequeños vigilantes koroks llego advirtiendo que había alguien cruzando el bosque perdido, según ellos no parecía que estuviera realmente perdido, si no que se le veía dirigiéndose hacia el centro del bosque donde se hallaban el Gran Árbol Deku y la espada maestra.

Las raíces del Gran Árbol Deku entonces se llenaron de una sensación electrizante, se estaba emocionando el Gran Árbol Deku, el último visitante que tuvo el bosque fue ese terco de Rondel y su visita le había producido la misma sensación de emoción que sentía ahora mismo.

¿Podría ser este el visitante que Hyrule ha estado esperando durante los últimos 100 años?

¿Será acaso este el momento donde empieza la cuenta regresiva para la salvación de Hyrule?

¿Será acaso, el caballero real quién alguna vez fue guardián y portador de esta misma espada?

Tendría sentido pensó el Gran Árbol Deku, al recordar que no hacía mucho, una serie de hechos habían empezado a tomar lugar, entre ellos el más destacable a ser considerado prueba irrefutable era la aparición de santuarios Sheikah en su mismo bosque.

Está gran invasión de emoción llevo al Gran Árbol Deku a planear cómo iba a recibir al gran héroe de Hyrule

¿Una fiesta?

¿Una canción?

¿Un abrazo?

No espera recordó el Gran **Árbol** Deku

¿Contando la historia de cuando su antecesor entro a su interior a matar a un malvado espíritu?

No va al caso reconsideró

El pánico empezó a invadir a este sabio y viejo vigilante, pues no hallaba la manera apropiada de recibir a este gran y esperado campeón de Hyrule.

Entonces se le ocurrió revisar en su memoria el momento en el que Rondel llego y recordar cómo lo recibió a él (confundiéndolo con su verdadero invitado de honor)

…

Estaba dormido recordó con pena mientras al mismo tiempo descartaba la idea de repetir esa penosa situación.

Su tiempo de decisión estaba a punto de acabarse, pues el héroe (según sus pequeños acompañantes) ya había atravesado el bosque perdido y llegaría en cualquier momento.

El gran, sabio, antiguo y aparentemente inexperto Árbol Deku estaba siendo invadido, ahora sí, por un sentimiento de pánico **total**.

Había sentido miedo, esperanza, incertidumbre y alegría, pero jamás en su larga existencia dirigida a cuidar del bosque había sentido está sensación de inseguridad sobre sus habilidades de anfitrión.

A medida que sentía a través de sus raíces como el héroe se acercaba cada vez más al santuario, llego un momento en el que simplemente…. Cerro los ojos. Y fingió estar dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿si está ahí?

Entonces sintió en el pedestal donde yacía la espada un movimiento, como si alguien tratara de removerla…. Esa era su señal.

―Uheaaaa…― masculló

―Me quedé dormido― murmuró el gran y muy despierto Árbol Deku

Le echo un vistazo a la misteriosa figura por la que había sufrido algo que en su vida había sufrido.

―Ahh…Eres tú―

Apenas podía mantener la compostura para evitar que de notara la gran sensación de alivio que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos

―Al fin regresaste―

Eligiendo bien sus palabras para no desinformar al tan esperado héroe, prosiguió.

―Cien años… cíen largos años he estado aguardando tu regreso―

―Hasta los árboles somos capaces de perder la paciencia―

Por su mente, se deslizó fugazmente, y sin dejar rastro, el recuerdo de Rondel

―Sin embargo, parece que no recuerdas quién soy― dijo extrañado y un poco decepcionado

―No soy más que un viejo árbol que vela por Hyrule―

―Hay muchos que me conocen como el Árbol Deku―

Transfiriendo la atención a la espada en reposo, dijo

―Esa arma fue forjada por la diosa de la antigüedad. Se trata de la espada que doblega a la oscuridad―

Mientras tanto. Desde la copa de un árbol cercano, con las lágrimas ya secas y un tono de piel natural, Rondel dejo sus pensamientos de frustración para dirigir su atención al pedestal donde yacía la injusta espada y al chico posado al lado de este.

―Solo el elegido podrá empuñarla para confrontar a Ganon―

Estás palabras son las que más le dolían a Rondel, pero esta vez, el árbol estaba dictándolas no para hacer desistirlo como lo hacía siempre; no, está vez iban dirigidas al chico que estaba posado frente al árbol y pareciera que se las decía más como un recordatorio que para hacerlo desistir de intentarlo.

―Hace cien años, fuiste tú mismo el encargado de blandir esa espada―

Dicen que el agua tiene memoria, y Rondel podría corroborarlo; pues en ese momento, unas frescas lágrimas comenzaron su descenso a través de las mejillas de Rondel, exactamente por el mismo trayecto que sus ya secas lágrimas habían tomado antes de la llegada de este malvado héroe.

―Mas no te confíes. La espada pondrá a prueba a todo aquel que trate de sacarla del pedestal―

Otra lágrima salió del lagrimal con destino al suelo

―En tu condición actual, soy incapaz de vislumbrar si eres digno de ella―

A Rondel le dio por cruzar los dedos, deseando de forma egoísta que no fuera digno para así tener aún una oportunidad.

―Si decidieras tentar a la suerte sin reunir fuerzas suficientes, temo que no vivirías para contarlo― advirtió el Gran Árbol Deku antes de reírse por la pequeña demostración de los pequeños y talentosos koroks.

Pero esa risa suya fue la gota que hizo derramar los lagrimales de Rondel

Acto seguido, comenzó a huir velozmente, procurando abandonar la conmemoración de esa ceremonia lo antes posible.

Los pequeñines del bosque comenzaron a preocuparse por aquel joven rondel, ya no solo por el hecho de que salió huyendo con lágrimas en los ojos, sino también por el hecho de que huyo al Bosque Perdido; que, si bien, era un hecho que a diario recorría el camino correcto para llegar al pedestal de piedra, los amiguitos del bosque no pudieron evitar pensar que tal vez podría perderse por no prestar atención a su recorrido. Pero el Gran Árbol Deku no presto atención y procedió a volver a fijar su vista sobre el campeón de Hyrule.

Noto de inmediato que la mirada del "joven" héroe no se había despegado aun de la entrada al bosque que conducía respectivamente a la explanada de Hyrule, en las afueras de ambos, el bosque de los Korok y el bosque perdido.

Con la intención de relajar la conciencia del héroe, el Gran Árbol Deku rompió el silencio.

― No hay porque preocuparse, ese chico sabia que algún día volverías. Y ahora que lo has hecho, ha actuado sabiamente y ha dejado de perseguir egoístamente la tarea que a ti se te fue asignada hace 100 años―

Pero esas palabras más que relajar la conciencia de link, parecen haber tenido un efecto bastante alejado al intencionado, pues el héroe abandono a su vieja compañera para que descansara un poco más y se lanzó a perseguir al joven llorón que había abandonado el bosque hace no mucho.

―Oh por Hylia― Suspiro el Gran Árbol Deku.

―Me pregunto a mí mismo cuales son los planes que tiene este viejo chico para aquel necio que no posee las cualidades para siquiera plantarle cara a la calamidad― Comenzó a cuestionarse el Gran Árbol Deku a medida que sentía el tiempo pasar y el elegido no volvía por donde se había echado a correr hace solo unos momentos.


End file.
